El plan de Yashiro
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Kyoko se dirigía al departamento de su sempai, después de que Yashiro la llamó para informarle que Ren no había querido comer en todo el día y que ella era la única que podría hacer algo por ello.


**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **El plan de Yashiro**

Kyoko se dirigía al departamento de su sempai, después de que Yashiro la llamó para informarle que Ren no había querido comer en todo el día y que ella era la única que podría hacer algo por ello.

Cuando Kyoko llegó al departamento, Yashiro la dejó pasar y se fue inmediatamente, lo único que le mencionó fue que Ren se estaba bañando.

Kyoko se sentó en una silla para esperarlo y poder regañarlo como era debido.

Ren no tenía ni la menor idea de que Yashiro había llamado a Kyoko y mucho menos que ella se encontraba en su departamento, así que al terminar de bañarse tomó una toalla, se la acomodó alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño.

Al darse cuenta ambos de la presencia del otro, se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, hasta que Kyoko reaccionó.

-¡Tsuruga-san¡ ¡Lo siento! Yashiro-san me llamó, él fue quién me dejó entrar…yo no sabía que… ¡Aishhhhh!-

Kyoko estaba totalmente avergonzada por haber visto así a su sempai, por lo que después de su monólogo se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo, si no moriría de un paro cardiaco.

Ren aun sorprendido, decidió acercarse a ella. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró.

-Tranquila Mogami-san-

Kyoko volteó inmediatamente al sentir su aliento en su oído.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo, Mogami-san-

-Pero yo…-

-Yashiro-san debió decirme que estabas por venir, así me hubiera vestido en el baño-

-Ummmmm-

-Así que no te preocupes tanto-

-Está bien-

-Además no es la primera vez que me ves así-

-¿Eh?-

-Setsu vio a su nii-san en el baño-

-Eso…-

-Sí, eso…además ya has tocado prácticamente todo mi cuerpo ¿lo recuerdas?-

Kyoko no pudo responder. Solo entró en ebullición al recordar ese momento.

Pero de lo que Kyoko no se percató fue que el Emperador de la Noche acababa de hacer aparición.

Ren tomó las manos de Kyoko, haciéndola sobresaltar ante el tacto. Con sus manos acercó las de ella hacia su cuerpo, tal y como había hecho Setsu esa noche.

Ren movía las manos de su kouhai por su cuerpo y ella sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían.

-¿Acaso esta vez te gustaría llegar más allá? ¿Tal vez quitándome la toalla?-

Ren había llegado demasiado lejos, él mismo se dio cuenta.

Soltó las manos de Kyoko.

-Perdón Mogami-san, no me hagas caso, lo mejor sería que me vaya a vestir-

Ren se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero notó que Kyoko seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Mogami-san?-

Ren la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro, encontrándose en el acto con el mayor tono de rojo que hubiera visto nunca.

Se veía adorable y además sus ojos…¿qué era eso que mostraban sus ojos?

-¿Mogami-san? ¿Qué ocurre?-

Kyoko reaccionó.

-¿Eh? Nada. No me ocurre nada, Tsuruga-san-

-Tu mirada no me dice eso-

-No se preocupe, yo solo…-

-¿Tu solo?-

Kyoko bajó la mirada y Ren la tomó nuevamente de la barbilla para que mirara, volviéndose a encontrar con esa mirada indescifrable.

-No pongas esa mirada o yo…-

Ren no lo resistió más, puso su mano libre en la mejilla de ella y se acercó.

Cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de cuán cerca lo tenía, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Esto fue una invitación para Ren, así que la besó tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa.

Al separarse, ella seguía colorada y con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Kyoko-

La tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola y la guió hasta el sofá para que se sentara junto a él.

-Kyoko, si sigues dejando que esté tan cerca de ti y sin huir, solo me darás falsas esperanzas-le susurró nuevamente.

Kyoko no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y susurrándole al oído y mucho menos después de que la llamara por su nombre, sin embargo se armó de valor para responder.

-¿Falsas esperanzas?-

-Sí-Ren se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Si sigues haciendo esto, pensaré que me amas tal y como yo te amo a ti-

Ahora Kyoko ya no sabía que pensar.

 _-¿Me ama? ¿Él me ama? ¿A mí? Sus ojos me dicen que es verdad. Pero tengo miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Él no es Shotaro. Él no me dañará. Sé que puedo confiar en él-_

Kyoko tomó una decisión y aunque las palabras no salían de su boca, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, para después acercar su rostro al de él y con todo su valor reunido pudo darle un pequeño beso como respuesta.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban siendo observados.

-A tiempo instalaste las cámaras Yashiro-

-Sí, Presidente-

-Les diste una buena encerrona-

-Por supuesto, esta vez sí funcionó, pero algo no me queda claro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué Ren le dijo que ya lo había visto desnudo y que lo había tocado?-

-Tienes razón, esos dos tienen mucho que explicar, pero por el momento, veamos qué sucede, además Ren sigue teniendo solo una toalla puesta. Espero que hayas puesto cámaras en su habitación-

-De hecho, no lo hice-

-¿Por qué? ¡Nos perderemos lo mejor!-

-Presidente…no exagere…deles un poco de privacidad-

-Pero yo quería ver…-

-Mejor me reservo mis comentarios-


End file.
